


You could be the one for me

by deafmusiq



Series: Two Knives, No Fork [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (mentions of), 5+1 Things, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Community: hannibalkink, Domestic Fluff, Honeymoon, Knotting, Language Kink, M/M, Omega Will, Sassy Will Graham, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafmusiq/pseuds/deafmusiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“They want to know if one of us can take their photo.” </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You speak German?” </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes.”</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“...tell them to fuck off. They’re standing in the sun.” Will reached down for his sunglasses, putting them on after casting one last disparaging glare to the other omega’s tassled, lime green thong bikini and settling closer to his alpha.</i>
</p>
<p> <br/>or</p>
<p>Will and Hannibal go on their honeymoon and Will learns a few new things about his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could be the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with the sequel that I (kinda) promised. It's a teaser because I'm working on a longer, fuller fic that's actually gonna explore our darling killers in this universe <3
> 
> But this is based on the kink meme prompt:  
> [Something like a 5 times Hannibal needed to get the English dictionary out, or 5 times Will had to use Google Translate...](https://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4770.html?thread=7692962)
> 
> Title taken from the song "Gold" by Chet Faker.
> 
> ALSO if you speak one of these languages and I fucked up on the translation, PLEASE let me know! 
> 
> The translations are provided in the end notes!

1 LITHUANIAN 

The warmth of the Italian sun had Will curling away from the heat of his alpha to stretch out on the cool, shaded part of the bed to continue his light drowse. His lower back still twinged from the deep, sustained arch he’d kept up for his husband the previous night. It was a good hurt, the popping of his spine pushing a low groan from his lips. 

Blinking his eyes open, Will narrowed his eyes at the sound of three sustained knocks coming from the door and the low murmuring of voices on the other side. Regretfully, he crawled over his alpha and slid out of bed, glancing down as his feet hit the cool, tiled floor. He wrapped himself in one of the sheets they’d kicked onto the floor as soon as the door had shut behind the concierge last night. 

He glanced back to slide his gaze over Hannibal’s dozing form for a moment before turning to unlock and open the door to the angry, red face of the building’s manager standing alongside a considerably embarrassed bellhop who’d helped with their bags after they checked into the resort. “There has been a noise disturbance,” the manager explained. 

Will furrowed his eyebrows in his attempt to understand the stout man’s heavily accented English, glancing at the young man from concierge before looking back to the red-faced manager. “Um…”

The bellhop cleared his throat. “He, ah, there was a noise complaint made by the guests next door this morning....”

Blinking, Will couldn’t help the smirk that slid onto his lips at the accusation. He shifted to let the sheet covering his modesty slip down to reveal more of his chest — and the playful love bites that his husband had spent the better part of last night and early morning giving him. “We are newlyweds, sir.” He inclined his head, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the soft sound of said husband moving against the sheets. He couldn't help smirking at the scowling glare from the one eye not covered by the down of the pillow. 

When Will turned back, it was to the widened eyes of both the manager and concierge alike. It made Will smile. “But we’ll try to keep it down next time, really.”

He shut the door in their gaping faces and turned to his alpha. “Good morning,” he murmured as he curled into Hannibal’s warmth, a giggle bubbling from his lips when a large, heavy arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him beneath a larger body. 

He hummed and pressed his face to Hannibal’s throat, inhaling the sleepy soft scent of is alpha. “They said we have to be—”

“ _Jo intelekto nesužalotu veidu_ ,” Hannibal muffled against his omega’s curly hair before promptly drifting off to sleep once again. 

Will blinked, shifting to look up at him. “...what?” 

 

* * *

2 GERMAN 

After having spent the better part of the afternoon setting up the umbrella and blankets on the beach and splashing around in the Mediterranean Sea until his husband inevitably got sunburnt, Will was stretched out in the remaining patches of sun for a warm nap. Hannibal stroked a hand through his mate’s curly hair with one hand while he sketched with the other. His wife came to life under his careful lines, all sloping curves barely restrained by the small, navy blue trunks situated around his hips. 

Settled into an amiable quiet with the only noise coming from the waves crashing against the shoreline, their peace was interrupted by the shadows of the interlopers falling across their laps. Hannibal narrowed his eyes minutely at the young, fresh-faced couple. The engagement band on the omega’s ring finger gleamed irritatingly from where he had his hand curled in the crook of his alpha’s elbow. _“Sprechen Sie Deutsch?”_ The woman asked them, a bright, white smile curling up her omega’s lips when Hannibal nodded. 

_“Können Sie bitte ein Foto von uns machen?”_ Her omega asked, holding up the camera in his hand. 

Hannibal shrugged and looked down at where Will had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _“Wenn mein Omega nichts dagegen hat,”_ he told them before turning his attention to his wife. “They want to know if one of us can take their photo.” 

“You speak German?” 

“Yes.”

“...tell them to fuck off. They’re standing in the sun.” Will reached down for his sunglasses, putting them on after casting one last disparaging glare to the other omega’s tassled, lime green thong bikini and settling closer to his alpha. 

Hannibal chuckled and pressed a kiss to the pout that had scrunched his wife’s expression. _“Leider kann ich das nicht,”_ he addressed the couple again. _“Er ist verärgert weil Sie in der Sonne stehen.”_

The omega part of the couple whined and looked up at his alpha to see her immediate action against the rejection. She ignored him after catching the complete look of coldness in Hannibal’s eye for daring to interrupt what had been a quiet, satisfied moment with his mate. _“Miststück,”_ the omega spat at Will, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment when Hannibal’s eyes cut to him instead. The alpha hushed him and led him away after apologizing to Hannibal, giving them back their sunlight, but taking away some of the good mood. 

Will exhaled a deep breath that he’d been holding once they were out of earshot. “I bet his liver tastes good,” he muttered. 

“A good liver has never detoxified any alcohol.” Hannibal brought his sketchpad back to his lap to resume drawing while Will resettled against him. 

“He’s been drunk his entire trip,” Will sighed softly, even as the thought of his husband’s acquiescence bloomed warmth through his chest. They were quiet for awhile, the mood picking back up where it had left off. “Still.” 

Hannibal drew his hands through Will’s hair once more as he put the finishing touches on his drawing and shut the book. “You would like to make an exception to our agreement for this trip?”

“You gonna let him talk to me like that?” 

Chuckling, Hannibal leaned back on his forearms. “You are more than capable of handling yourself, my dear Will.” 

 

* * *

3 JAPANESE 

“I want to give you your turn,” Will murmured as he leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss his alpha. He grinned when Hannibal brought his hands up to his waist and brought him closer, bringing his hands up to push his alpha back to sit on the balcony chair. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as Will stepped away to strip, watching as he untied the belt holding his silk robe together and pushed it off his shoulders before dropping to his knees. Will leaned in to take Hannibal into his mouth, his experience obvious with the way he swallowed his alpha down to the root. It made Hannibal hiss and curl his hand around his throat to slow the pace lest he prematurely knot his wife’s red, spit-slick lips. 

With fluttering eyelashes, Will allowed himself to be guided slowly by the thumb on his windpipe, following his source of air. He curled his hands in the soft silk of Hannibal’s pajama pants and closed his eyes. The warm, salt-scented breeze whistled through the privacy curtains of their balcony, offering a glance at Will’s shapely ass while sprouting goosebumps against his tanned skin. 

“You have so much skill, Will,” Hannibal murmured as he caressed the bumps of his omega’s throat before pulling him back to see the way his cock pulled against Will’s lips. “Makes me think you’ve done this before.” He grunted at the warning hint of teeth and the sudden burn of nails threatening to pierce the skin of his thighs before retaliating with a squeeze to Will’s throat as he fucked his hips up to relish the gag reflex. 

Will’s eyes fluttered shut as he looked away from his alpha with flushed cheeks, shivering as he grew harder and wetter at the show of dominance. He moaned as he began to bob his head in earnest; as much as the hand wrapped around his throat would allow. He stuttered to a stop when his husband’s phone began to ring, his annoyance burning through the glare he sent Hannibal. 

Still, Hannibal fished the thing from his pocket with his free hand to check the caller ID. Sighing regretfully, he shot his wife an apologetic look before answering. _“Hai, Hannibaru desu.”_

His eyes closed as he bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a gasp when Will shifted to really suckle around the head. He listened for awhile longer before shifting to grip Will’s hair and tug him up and off with a hasty, _“Sumimasen, mata atode denwa shimasu.”_ Will climbed into Hannibal’s lap and grabbed his phone, letting it clatter to the floor as he sank down over his alpha’s cock. 

“Who the fuck was that?” He growled as he started up a fast, bruising pace that had Hannibal scrambling to grip his hips tight enough to hold his omega in place to begin fucking up into his tight, wet heat. 

Hannibal leaned in to kiss his mate hard. The soft little moans from Will pushed him closer to the edge now that his attention was undivided and the conversation pushed to the back of his mind.

Will shuddered on a particularly hard thrust, squealing as he came over his own chest. He gasped when Hannibal continued to fuck him without pause, those hands gripping his hips harder as his knot began to inflate. Hannibal ground up until he groaned and settled back to watch Will let out little sated whimpers as he lazily rocked back and forth on Hannibal’s bulging knot locked up inside of him. 

He had no qualms about slumping over into the slick mess painting their abdomens as soon as he’d gushed out one last orgasm a moment later. It made Hannibal chuckle as he thumbed over the curve of his omega’s ass. “That was Chiyoh calling about the estate. You didn’t tell me you had dogs…”

Will shrugged, blushing as he pressed his face to Hannibal’s throat. “You didn’t ask. You’re not allergic or anything, right?”

Hannibal shook his head slowly. “It was just unexpected, really,” he muttered, pulling a face at the amount of dog hair they would be arriving home to. 

 

* * *

4 FRENCH 

If this was what his husband liked, Will supposed he could tolerate it every now and then. 

What had seemed like endless parading and introductions to various other well-to-do vacationing couples came to a head as intermission ended and everyone returned to their seats to see the conclusion of _Carmen_. Hannibal had reserved them box tickets despite his wife’s protests regarding his near-sightedness, deflecting with a chuckle and a gentle pat to the ass. Of course, he hadn’t thought to bring his contacts, and his alpha had taken one look at his glasses and persuaded him to forsake them just for tonight. 

“Just think of it as dinner and a movie,” Hannibal had told him, his hands resting on his mate’s hips from behind as Will had tied his bowtie in the mirror. “The opera is in French, so it won’t be difficult for you to follow along with your Cajun roots.”

Now those hands were slipping across his thighs to the jaunty tune of the tenor singing along with the piano. Will’s breath hitched when Hannibal reached the apex and tugged his leg up to lay across the alpha’s, leaving him to bite down around a soft moan at the spreading of his legs. He exhaled at the touch of Hannibal’s pinkie to the underside of his hardening cock and shifted slightly for more. 

Chuckling, Hannibal leaned over to brush his lips against the shell of Will’s ear. “ _Je voudrais te baiser_ ,” he murmured, slipping his hand further down to curl around his omega’s ass. Growling, Hannibal inhaled the low notes of arousal as Will began to produce slick. 

“What the fuck…” Will gasped under his breath, looking up at his husband with wide eyes. 

Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to his wife’s lips and shifted slightly so that his fingers slipped up to tease at the zipper of the pressed, black slacks he’d dressed Will in. He pulled away to refocus on the opera, smirking at the heaving movement of Will’s chest in the corner of his eye. He tightened his hand on Will’s supple thigh when it tried to shift away and let out a low tsk. While it wouldn’t be worth it to undress his omega right there to let anyone else scent those delicious pheromones, soft touches and low whimpers would tide them over until they at least got to the car. 

“Be still, my love,” Hannibal murmured, slowly drawing his hands up the inside of those thighs. His eyes were firmly on the stage while his fingers circled Will’s pliable cunt, slippery even through two layers of clothing. He sighed at the low thrum of arousal as Will squirmed and shuddered in his seat. “ _Tu as une belle chatte_.”

Panting, Will bit down on his bottom lip even as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Fuck, Hannibal,” he gasped. 

Hannibal snorted and turned to press another kiss to Will’s ear. “Patience.”

 

* * *

5 ITALIAN 

“Can't we just order room service?” Will shifted the knife clumsily in his hand before carefully slicing into the onion Hannibal had set out in front of him a second ago. The completely dry look on his husband's face made him grin, though. "What— why not?"

Hannibal took the brief moment to place the roast into the oven. "Not for these kinds of dinner parties," he sighed. He glanced over his omega's progress with the onion. "I thought you would be able to cook."

Will held the knife out towards his husband. "Careful," he narrowed his eyes. "You didn't want a very traditional wife, did you, Doctor Lecter?"

"I expected they would at least be able to dice an onion." Hannibal looked disdainfully at the sad excuse of a vegetable Will had botched. 

Regripping the knife in his hand, Will took a deep breath and carefully thought out his response lest he do something brash. He could barely restrain his anger as he replied. “Then you’re still expecting too much.”

Hannibal snorted. “When the bare minimum is ‘too much’, I don’t see how you could fall below the baseline, Will,” he said as he stepped forward to lean his hip against the counter beside his omega. 

“Hannibal.” Will’s fingers tensed on the knife as hot flames of anger licked up his throat. “Shut up,” he growled. 

“Why?” Hannibal pressed further. 

Will shifted his grip on the knife and pulled back to jab it at his husband. Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrist as he twisted out of way, using his other hand to snatch the knife and toss it onto the floor. It clattered somewhere out of reach in time for Hannibal to catch his angry wife barrelling into him. They landed on the ground with a hard thump, Will's hands sliding to Hannibal’s throat as he straddled his alpha’s chest. He kept his grip light enough so that Hannibal could breathe as a scowl curled his lips over his teeth. "It would be kind of you to remember, hus—"

He groaned when Hannibal flipped him over onto his back on the hardwood floor. The smirk lighting up the alpha's lips was telling, despite his winded expression. "Remember what, omega?" He moved out of reach when Will tried to Iunge for him again, pinning his arms above his head with one hand.

"Fuck you," Will spat. 

Chuckling, Hannibal slid his free hand up to grip Will’s hair and haul him up to pin his hips to the edge of the marble countertop. He had Will’s arms wrenched behind his back with his teeth poised at the still-healing bondmark nestled at the base of his omega’s throat to bite down on if necessary. “Such uncouth behavior, my dear William.” 

Will let out a warning growl, jerking his arms once before abruptly stilling when Hannibal wrenched them up enough for pain to shoot up to his shoulders. 

“We have guests coming soon and we must be prepared for them.” 

Will frowned as the fight went out of him. He slumped over onto the countertop, the smooth stone cooling his face as they heard the loud knocking of their first guests; an older couple they had met at the opera earlier in the week. When Hannibal shifted away to answer the door, Will exhaled shakily and disappeared into their in-suite bathroom.

Hannibal sighed as he watched his omega go before pasting on a grin to open the door. _"Miei amici.”_ He smiled as he stepped aside to allow them inside. _“William ha bisogno di un po 'di tempo per calmarsi. Ma tutto finisce a tarallucci e vino.”_

 

* * *

+1 CAJUN

Their bags had been packed away long before the train began to move around mid-morning. Will had been curled up on the bench opposite Hannibal all day, refusing to speak more than was necessary. After watching his omega fidget and avoid eye contact for the sixth time in the last half hour, Hannibal heaved a sigh. “Are you ready to talk, Will?” He half expected the silence to draw on longer, and was pleasantly surprised when his omega began to speak. 

“Get out of my head,” Will turned to narrow his eyes at his husband. “When you look inside of me, I see inside of you. I don’t like to be pushed, or prodded...” 

Hannibal’s fingers paused on the piece of paper he had been folding as he looked up at his wife. Shifting, he inclined his head in attention, waiting for Will to continue speaking. It took awhile for him to open up once more. 

Will fidgeted restlessly before standing to pace around the small space of their carriage. He exhaled. “We didn’t court, Hannibal. That means you don’t know my demons, or…” He bit down on his bottom lip and stopped in front of the window, watching the Italian countryside pass for a few moments until he glanced aside when Hannibal reached over to take his hand. Pulling his hand away, he shoved it into his pocket. “Breaking me would be very counterproductive, _husband_.”

“And why is that?” Hannibal shifted to look up at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Will glanced over at him before shaking his head. “I’d rather we not discuss this. There should be something left to mystery in this marriage,” he muttered. The carriage slipped into an uncomfortable silence once again until Hannibal broke it by clearing his throat.

“I’ve been considering going into psychiatry.” Hannibal looked up at him. 

Will scoffed. “Don’t,” he said dryly, moving to settle heavily in Hannibal’s lap. “God knows how many other killers you would create or bring to our doorstep with your specific brand of treatment.” Will sighed and leaned his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. His eyes were still focused on the window while he listened to his alpha’s slow, easy breathing. 

“You’re a young, newlywed omega,” Hannibal murmured after awhile. He threaded their fingers together and squeezed his hand. “We are two people who have been living our own, separate lives until two weeks ago. There is much we have to learn about one another.” 

“I can’t cook,” Will said flatly, his voice half-muffled by the skin of Hannibal’s throat. He frowned and pulled away when his alpha began to chuckle. “I want another dog. And I want you to think about staying on as a surgeon.”

The amusement on his alpha’s face dropped as soon as he heard the words, making Will smirk at having struck a nerve. “Compromise was part of our pre-nuptial agreement and our vows, Hannibal,” he grinned before tilting his head questioningly. “And you won’t go back on those…” 

Hannibal chuckled and dropped his hands to gently grip Will’s trim waist. “Never, my omega.”

Will relaxed into his alpha’s hold, curling a hand around his collar bone before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. _“Alohrs pas.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Jo intelekto nesužalotu veidu. || Literally means, “His face is unharmed by intellect,” which means this guy is an idiot.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sprechen Sie Deutsch? || Do you speak German?
> 
> Können Sie bitte ein Foto von uns machen? || Can you please take a picture of us?
> 
> Wenn mein Omega nichts dagegen hats. || If my omega doesn’t mind.
> 
> Leider kann ich das nicht. || Unfortunately, I cannot. 
> 
> Er ist verärgert weil Sie in der Sonne stehen. || He is angry that you are standing in the sun.
> 
> Miststück. || Bitch.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hai, Hannibaru desu. || Yes, this is Hannibal.
> 
> Sumimasen, mata atode denwa shimasu. || Excuse me, I’ll call you back later.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Je voudrais te baiser. || I want to fuck you.
> 
> Tu as une belle chatte. || You have a beautiful pussy.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Miei amici. || My friends.
> 
> William ha bisogno di un po 'di tempo per calmarsi. Ma tutto finisce a tarallucci e vino.
> 
> William needs a bit of time to calm down. But everything ends in biscuits in wine. Meaning, everything will be alright.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Alohrs pas. || Of course not.


End file.
